


Shulk Goes Camping

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Campfires, Camping, Diapers, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fire, Friendship, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk goes camping with some of his closer pals... beyond the Xenoblade cast and Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ahhh... boy I'm really feeling the heat!" Shulk stated very happily as he was out in the open woods, the ones surrounding the Click Clock Woods to be exact, as he was enjoying his camping trip, being out by the fire as he looked up, smiling. "It's nice, the night is beautiful, and the fire is rising. Is there anything better?"  
  
"Yeah. Being away from you freaks." Dark Pit scoffed as he was rubbing his knife on his right forearm, being edgy as usual.  
  
Lady Palutena farted loudly as she fanned away her bassy gas, blushing. "Goodness, that smelled a bit more rank than usual. Guess changing diets isn't exactly one of my finer moments."  
  
"No, it's not." Dry Bowser responded as he was polishing off his dusty bones. "How did I get roped into this stupid nonsense again, anyway?"  
  
"Because Shulk asked us if we wanted to go camping with him to the Click Clock Woods!" Toadette giggled as she placed her hands on her face. "And there's no way I would resist anything as good as that!" She then twirled around.  
  
"See? Good ol' Toadette knows the score!" Shulk exclaimed as he gave Toadette a high five.  
  
Things seemed to be going well for Shulk and pals, with the group having set up a bright yellow tent as they had just finished setting up, none of them realizing that they were being watched by the wildlife... of which then got spooked away temporarily from Palutena's brassy deep pitched tuba toots.

"On that note, anyone wants a spare diaper?" Toadette stated as she pulled out a bag containing fresh clean diapers, giggling as she winked. "I just thought of having them, just in case... ha ha."

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he began to collect branches while being disgruntled, with Shulk and Palutena kindly passing on the other as Dark Pit sneered in edgy disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, in tropical Isle Delfino, which was shining from all the Shine Sprites dancing around the Shine Gate, Arceus and Gruntilda Winkybunion were enjoying their time walking around the Delfino Plaza, wondering where Dry Bowser was.

"It's too bad that the old bone chap couldn't join us on this nightly walk of peace," Arceus stated as he listened to the tropical music being played by the Nokis with their shell instruments.

Gruntilda scoffed as she adjusted her purple scarf, the green warty witch rolling her eyes. "Oh, I figure that he doesn't need us. He's probably doing another stupid quest..."


	2. Chapter 2

Shulk, Dark Pit, Lady Palutena, Dry Bowser, and Toadette were out in the woods as they were circled around the campfire, with Shulk pulling out a bag of marshmallows as he opened it up.

"So, who here wants to really feel this nice, sticky, sweet fluffy stuff?" Shulk exclaimed as he waved the bag of marshmallows.

" _...Sticky_?" The other four remarked as they glanced at each other.

"...yeah." Shulk stated as he began munching on the marshmallows. "Didn't you know when you warmed them up, they get sticky?"

"...No, I didn't know that at all." Palutena admitted as she was surprised at how sticky the marshmallow on Shulk's stick became.

"Sounds gross." Dark Pit admitted as he just scoffed, his arms folded together.

"You think everything is gross, Dork Shit." Dry Bowser pointed out while rolling his eyes.

Toadette giggled as she placed her hands on her face. "Ahehe. You called him a dork."

"Well, he is, but he's our dork!" Shulk exclaimed happily as he wrapped his right arm around Dark Pit, who grumbled as he now felt awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey... where did DB go?" Toadette stated as she could feel the temperature getting coler, making her shiver. "It's times like these that make me glad I wear warm diapers..."

"Now that you mention it, I could go for one myself..." Lady Palutena added as she sneezed, causing her to fart loudly as she sighed of relief. "At least my farts help keep me warm..."

"How disgusting..." Dark Pit stated as he could feel several dark feathers from his black colored wings falling off, making him feel a bit concerned.

Shulk, on the other hand, was embracing this sudden chill, stripping off his clothes as he was doing a victory dance, his hands behind his head as he laughed. "WOO!! I'm really feeling it! Don't y'all wanna dance with me?"

Palutena farted again as her response, with Toadette placing on an extra diaper to make herself feel more warm and comfy, Dark Pit just standing there being the edgy loser that he was as a tree branch fell on his head, the others glancing at each other as they gasped.


End file.
